24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of female antagonists on 24
Cleanup I cleaned up this article like crazy and removed a bunch of speculation. It still needs much, much work. --Deege515 07:24, 18 April 2007 (UTC) : I've been thinking about this article as a whole and it seems pretty silly that it even exists. It's neither exceptional nor noteworthy that females can be villains on television. It just further perpetuates stereotypes that "Men are only supposed to be villains" or that its strange that women can be one of the "bad guys". They should be just listed with the rest of the villains. Women are just as capable of being evil or bad as men are, it's nothing special. -- Azure Syaoran 04:26, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :: First, I and a few others did all the moving and shifting to have any "femme fatale" references and category links changed to Category:Female antagonists (the category femme fatale category itself was the last holdout). In response to Azure, I'm not sure where you read in the article that 'it is strange/noteworthy/exceptional for women to be villains'. The article is just a collection of each of the women's summaries. There is no corresponding article on male villains because it would be too cumbersome to deal with. In this series, women are represented less among the ranks of the villains numerically, making each case a bit more interesting because there are so few. ... Now, I know that there is still something just a bit "off" about having this article, but if the consensus starts to shift in having it deleted (and I think I can smell it coming) I still believe there is a need for some sort of quick list for visitors who want to read about other female villains: the category itself. If we take this article to the headsman (or, just as likely, the headswoman) I'll still argue that we keep the category for the sake of convenience. And, well, since there are not even 20 such women thus far, why not? – Blue Rook 05:04, 19 April 2007 (UTC)talk This is one of those awful pages where all the images are randomly sized and of different type (i.e. screenshot and promo images). I hate those sorts of pages, and I'll sort it out sometime soon --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:44, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Villainess If I have left any characters out please drop me a line so I can fix it. I considered Julia Milliken but thought against it. Also I wanted to bring up the question: Was Sherry Palmer a villianess? I think that she was very antagonistic towards David Palmer and others such as Lynne and Jack. She should be considered a femme fatale. If anyone has a question or comment please let me know. Vichy101 11:51, 24 February 2007 (UTC) : This page is very subjective. One of the wonderful things about 24 is that it isn't always black and white who's a "villain". And really, the term "femme fatale" applies to none of these women, with the possible exception of Mandy. --Proudhug 02:07, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :: I agree with Proudhig in that this page is very subjective and needs a lot of clean-up. Perhaps it should be renamed 'female antagonists'? And, just to throw in my two cents worth, "femme fatale" applies to Mandy, Marie Warner and Nina, but more to Mandy and Nina than Marie. --Conspiracy Unit 06:33, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::: I'm in agreement with Proudhug as well. I would hardly say Jamey Farrell is a Femme Fatale. She collapsed like a house of cards when Tony grabbed her. --Azure Syaoran 23:44, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I also agree with Proudhug, Mandy was definately a Femme Fatale but maybe that term doesn't apply to all the women, just that they were antagonists. Julie777 13:43, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Quality I think it's pretty good, I never knew all of them. I guess Sherry Palmer could be known as a villianess. Was Diana White a villianess? I don't think so. --Cantanarazzo 11:41, 25 February 2007 (UTC) : No she wasn't. She was just involved with Stephan Saunders at an earlier date. Julie777 13:43, 18 April 2007 (UTC)